blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Willow Beside Small Stream
Willow Beside Small Stream is a light brown spotted tabby she-cat with white paws, a white chest, and tail-tip,with a lighter muzzle and ear-tips and pale, wide green eyes. She has a fluffy, long tail, but has short, sleek fur everywhere else. She has large ears, small paws, broad, powerful shoulders, and large, strong hindquarters. Personality Willow is creative, smart, outgoing, and loyal. She can be irritable while focusing or facing a deadline, panic when nervous, and can be quite stubborn and fiery sometimes. She has a passion for nature, cats, art, wildlife, and music. Willa is such a dear and incredibly sweet to everyone, always making sure to comfort people and give advice if needed. She is a precious lil' child who needs to be protected okay, if you hurt her i will personally fight you. <3 - Foxi Willow loves people, loves making friends, and loves meeting new people (After the first awkward meetings...) She is an ENFJ / ENFP, which means she is an Extrovert, Intuitive, Feeling, and either Judging or Perceiving person. Being an extrovert, she values every friend and needs them to stay happy and energetic. Also, being a feeler, she is very passionate about the things she believes, and can sometimes make illogical choices based of what she feels. It can also make her very emotional about some things, and means she will not back down from an argument, whether that is a good or bad thing. It also means that she can relate to other's feelings or opinions with ease, and can sympathize with others problems. However, when Willa is away from people for too long, she'll literally start sweating, wringing her hands, and will become very irritable. When she's lonely almost nothing can cheer her up, and when she does something good in public, she feels amazing. However, 90% of the time Willa feels like a failure. Interests & Hobbies Willa LOVES to organize and create things, and likes a tidy workspace. (Though when she is working on an art project, things do tend to get extremely messy and only she can find where everything is) Willa will willingly spend hours re-organizing, de-cluttering, and getting rid of things she doesn't need. She's pretty minimalist, unless it comes to art supplies. She has literally 4 banks if 5-drawers to hold all her art supplies (I spend all my money on them). She loves to draw, in many different styles, write, pet her dog, Lucy, and listen to music in her free time, and loves to spend hours doodling or coloring while talking with her friends or her brother, Redice. Like it said above, Willa adores music. It's the only thing that stops her from feeling lonely, and she can listen to it for hours without getting sick of it. To Willa, music is very powerful and can change her emotions in a matter of seconds. She's also a complete nerd, and loves to take notes and study for school. Some of her favorite subjects include Biology, Chemistry, Geography, and Art. Willa loves nature, so she takes walks with her dog and family frequently, and loves to study animals and science. One of her biggest dreams has always been to live on a farm, and that dream is coming true, is not true, since she will be moving to a huge house on a 2 acre lot in around 1 month. her family lost the house because there was no water there, so they couldn't live there. Luckily, they did find another amazing house, but it doesn't have any land. She loves decorating very much, and is looking forward to decorating her very own room however she'd like. Willa is also obsessed with working out and *MMA. She loves to feel alive and empowered when working out, and does it every day she can. She works out 8 times a week, twice on Monday, twice on Tuesday, once on Wednesday, and Twice on Thursday, with the occasional workout on Saturday. Willa is working hard to get stronger, and can currently do up to 80 situps in one go. (my pride and joy is my core muscles :P ) *MMA Is mixed martial arts, and it consists of three different types of "fighting" styles; Self defense, where we learn things like elbow, punches, and how to protect yourself, Kickboxing; Basically boxing but we also learn kicks and clinches, and Jiu-jitsu, a wrestling-like but more gentle and skilled martial art. She also takes boxing classes now. On BlogClan Willa has now been on the Blog for a YEAR since August 25th, and she is very proud to have been a part of Blogclan for so long. <3 She is mostly active on the Tavern, Discussion pages, Hug page, and Warrior names. She feels a little bit inactive because of all her school, but she's doing her best to stay active. . She loves to rate names, describe them, and participate on games. Willow also loves to chat about random things on the tavern, comfort and give advice to everyone on the hug page, and be completely crazy in live chat. She sometimes visits the spoiler pages and discussion pages, and is semi-active on the New Members page as well. She has yet to write an article, but has many scattered half-ideas for them that she hopes to put together soon. She hopes to one day become a senior warrior of BlogClan, and also hopes to mentor many cats in her time at BlogClan. She found BlogClan by searching for warrior cat names. She stumbled upon the old camp, saw the notification that they moved, she went there, and voila!! Here I am! Everyone has welcomed her very kindly, and she has already made several friends on BlogClan, including Icy (Iceflower) , Foxi (Foxshadow) , Flo (Flowerstream) , Minty (Mintfeather), Frosty (Frostflower), Lup (Lupinepaw) , Wollow, Rainpaw, (The Katy Perry-loving one... :P ),Kat , Sunny, Owl, Wavey (Wavepaw), Breezey (Breeze that Glides Through Summer), Moon (Moonpaw), RaggedOak, Birchy, Owlheart, Mistlepaw, Lionpaw, and Fawnpaw! (Feel free to add yourself on the list if I forgot you! :D ) BlogClan has helped her through some rough times, and she loves that no matter what, BlogClan is always there for her. Willow Speaking: BlogClan has changed my life, in a good way. I have been missing my Real Life friends, a lot, but I know I can always come talk to you guys. You have become my friends too, and I honestly feel so lucky I stumbled upon such a great, welcoming place. You guys have made me feel so much better, and whenever I have troubles or complaints, you guys are there, comforting me, helping me. I'm insanely proud to have been on Blogclan for a year now, and I consider you my true friends. You've been with me in my darkest times, and loved me for who I am. I've made some of the most incredible friends here in my LIFE. I love you. <3 Thank you BlogClan! <3 Trailing Stars Coming soon. Trailing Stars Graphic Novel Coming soon. On the Wiki Willow joined the BlogClan Wiki December 19, 2016. She plans to be, and has been active on the wiki chat, and hopes to join in some roleplaying, games, and hopes to create a couple pages. Willa has been on the Wiki for far longer, and still hasn't joined anything important. :P She hopes to change that in the future, though she's always on Wiki chat if anyone wants to talk. #ReviveWikiChat Trivia *Her Clanniversary is on the 25th of August. *She's been on the Blog for a year now!!! <3 *She's joined the wiki Dec 19, 2016. *Her Birthday is April 27th, 2004! *She has a golden retriever named Lucy, and she means the world to Willow. <3 *Her Brother is Redice. He used to be semi-active on the blog, but rarely comes on anymore. *She's founded WillowClan. *Some of her favorite Musical Artists include: Katy Perry, Taylor Swift, F.O.B, Panic! At The Disco, OneRepublic, Imagine Dragons, Sia, Lady Gaga, Ed Sheeran, Ariana Grande, Chainsmokers, Twenty One Pilots, Daya, One Direction, The Police, Duran Duran, Bon Jovi, Cyndi Lauper, and Pentatonix!! *She plays several video games, such as Minecraft, PVZ, WolfQuest, Goat Simulator, Neverwinter, Skyrim, etc. *She will get her own Siamese Kitten very soon! EDIT: Lolno I haven't gotten one yet. *She's obsessed with Art, and does Traditional, Digital, and some Photography. *She has a Deviantart, here: http://renllaw.deviantart.com/ *She is a HUGE book fan, her family currently has about 300 and counting books. *Her biggest dream is to become an artist. She has hopes of someday acting, even slightly, as well. *Willow's favorite color is blue or pink. She loves green, white, and yellow as well. *If she was going to be in a warriors clan, she would most likely be in RiverClan. *She loves all animals, but some of her favorites are: Sloths, seals, dolphins, ALL CATS, Wolves, dogs and deer. *She is a Black Belt in MMA. ( MMA consists of 3 types of fighting, Jiu-jitsu, a little bit like wrestling, Krav Maga, (Self-defense) and Kickboxing (Boxing with extra techniques), and is currently a white belt in adult Jiu-jitsu, which is a HUGE honor. *She also loves movies, like Star Wars, the Lord Of The Rings, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Guardians of the Galaxy, and more. *Willa Is afraid of heights and tight spaces. She is also really, really scared of snakes and spiders, but her biggest fear is probably failure. *She has no friends in RL at the moment :'( *She has terrible far-away vision, and recently found she needs glasses. However, she has unusually good close-up vision. Quotes AAAA, HIIII! ~ Whenever Live Chat is on. Let's okay who's comment. ~ Willa when she wanted to play Who's Comment. -Fries Wowza- ~ Lup HIHIHIHI ~ Willa when her art-friend Foxi is on chat IM SHYPER ~ Willa being hyper and typoing. ALL THE SINGLE LADIES ~ Willa ALL THE SINGLE LADIES ~ Foxi I HATE sbongebob adn u nwo it aspy - Willa on Wikichat I think that looks food Juni - Professional advice from Willa. Its like that one time when Willa threatened to kill me and I couldn't stop smiling - Foxi on Discord "willa the ninja and the operation cake mix" - Foxi on Discord "i want to play it with red so i can slap his face" - Willa on Slapjack Gallery Okh3IHq.jpg|Fursona drawing of Willow Beside Small Stream Dawnheart's_Willow_Beside_Small_Stream.png |Willow By Dawnheart WiIlow_by_Lionpaw.png|Willow By Lionpaw Humanized_Willow_By_Foxpaw.png|Human Willow By Foxi Willow By Wollow.png|Willowstream By Wollow Willow By Aspenpaw.jpg|Willow By Aspenpaw Willow by Iceflower.jpg|Willa By Iceflower Willow By Fabulous Lupinepaw.png|Willowstream By Lupinepaw Category:She-cat Category:Freewheeling Ferrets Category:Shipped Category:Hypnotic Hamsters Category:Warrior Category:Former Senior Warrior